


约顿一族和阿萨人之间的不可言说（猫薄荷王子锤×爽翻天猫王妃基）

by Antonine_Nishinomiya



Series: Frostpussy—西宫的冰霜咪咪合集 [3]
Category: North Mythology - Fandom, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Asir cum is Jotunn-nip, But most of it is just crack, Crack, Cum Addiction, Hela does not exist & everyone's slightly older, Intersex Jotunn (Marvel), Intersex Loki (Marvel), Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Made-up Asir Biology, Made-up Jotunn Biology, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Explicit, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Orgy, Other, Pregnancy, Shenanigans, non-con turned consensual
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:13:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22823878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antonine_Nishinomiya/pseuds/Antonine_Nishinomiya
Summary: 千年之前阿萨人为什么能够打败霜巨人？劳非王为何会同意将自己的头生子送到阿斯加德，成为阿萨神族王储的异姓兄弟？世界树八卦小队带你走近生理学，探索阿萨约顿两族之间的不可言说！AU：没有海拉，整个漫威时间线被我凭空砍掉几千年，锤基被提为海拉过后一千年左右那个时代的人物。简单来说，就是阿斯加德和约顿海姆开战时，索尔已经成年、声名远扬，洛基也相同。然后女武神全员都还活着，我们熟知的那位干脆取布伦希尔德的名字；这里设定她比锤基年长五百岁。
Relationships: Loki/Thor, Loki/Thor (Marvel), Original Characters/Original Characters
Series: Frostpussy—西宫的冰霜咪咪合集 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1610626
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	约顿一族和阿萨人之间的不可言说（猫薄荷王子锤×爽翻天猫王妃基）

**Author's Note:**

> 主要警告：双性约顿人，非自愿性爱，群奸转群交，洛基怀孕，看着很雷但总体来讲是个有点温馨的恶趣味搞笑文。
> 
> 梗来源：这两天写ABO，想起有个设定说法是A的鸡鸡液里有种荷尔蒙，对热潮期的O相当于是镇定剂，能让对方欲仙欲死、像抱着猫薄荷的喵。加之Xanadu又写到雷神爹地喂Lokitty吃奶油，就产生了一些（有毒的）遐想。而且开车常见的一个操作不就是写XX一看就是得了男人滋润的样子，满面春光、眼带媚意啥啥的，就敲一个恶搞脑洞。大背景是很久以前就想写的和平繁盛九界AU，编出来的初衷是想要女武神。
> 
> 警告：奥丁在某种意义上真的是洛基的亲爹警告，但两人没有血缘关系。北欧神话、MCU并同人设定乱飞。纯属恶搞用的，见了啥都别惊讶。有群尖转群胶内容！！！！

**0\. 对不起打扰了**

“索尔？去哪儿了，前厅有个访客要找你，快去迎接——”

布伦希尔德推开王储居所的大门，瞬间噎住。沙发上四仰八叉地躺着一个人，但不是她想找的那个。听到推门声，没个正经样的男人转过头来，黑发潮湿凌乱、睡袍牢牢护到脖子一半，浑身像没有骨头的软体生物或是一只想要挤进洗手池的猫一样瘫痪着。他脸上带着一抹神秘而反常的微笑，如果不看身体几乎有些端庄，但那双春水般多情的绿眼睛是迷离的。他眉毛的弧度显出一股不一般的柔情来，双颊绯红、面色莹润、眉目含情，整个人看起来好像刚刚做过某种spa一样。女武神敏锐地注意到他虽然看过来，双眼却完全没有对焦，瞳孔一圈冰裂的纹路是金色的，配合艳绿色虹膜，让他慵懒而惑人的姿态火上浇油，愈显妩媚。

“嗯~……？”他从鼻子里发出疑问，那声音酥柔得好像带有小电花一般，又像姑娘的一只柔荑，在大小宝珠串成的流苏里来回拨弄，悦耳的声响乱人心湖。

英姿飒爽的142号战士僵硬半秒钟，飞快向后倒退。“再会，告辞了。”她不动声色地说，怎么进来的就怎么出去了，还顺手把房门关好，活像一场滑稽的倒带重播，甚至连王子的人都还没见到。

开什么玩笑，拜拜，要她去应付一位白日宣淫、九成心脑都泡在伴侣的蜜罐里的王储，还不如让她顶风作案，再去神王的酒窖里偷上几缸好酒去泡姑娘。手搭在龙牙剑上的女武神转了个弯，决定自己去解决前厅的人，完后再去撩拨可爱的战友也绰绰有余。

  
  


**1\. 历（孽）史（缘）**

除了交流落后的中庭外，九界之中无人不知一千年前约顿海姆和阿斯加德之间爆发的那场大战。野心勃勃的霜巨人领袖劳非王带病向阿萨神族宣战，发誓要让乌特加德的冰雪覆盖白皮弱鸡的每一寸领土。令人极其费解的是，大半辈子都以暴脾气和要面子闻名九界的众神之父奥丁偏偏这次什么也没有表示，甚至没有亲自迎战，只是派出了自己的长子和一支王储亲卫队，连一个女武神都没送去前线。

然而，让九界之中所有长着下巴的生物都下颌脱臼的是，偏偏偏偏就是在这样不利于阿斯加德的情势下，光辉的王储、雷神索尔战胜了！他的军队有如神助，一路从边疆切进约顿王城，甚至打败了九界之中数一数二的大法师，约顿的王储洛基殿下。结果更加让人大跌眼眶的还在后面，几乎不战而胜、根本没有和约顿大军正面碰撞过几次就直捅老巢的王储殿下没有选择一举攻下整个约顿海姆，甚至没有让宣战的王室付出任何代价，反而客客气气地送上了一车队的珍宝。作为交换，劳非王把洛基王子送去阿斯加德进行“交换学习”，这一去就是五百年，直到两个世纪前索尔殿下和洛基殿下大婚，约顿的王储都没再回过母国。

这究竟是怎么一回事呢？

有关这个话题，吟游诗人、九界史学家、酒馆老板、贵族、巷子里踢球的小孩子，乃至仍在给婴儿喂奶的母亲，人人心里都有一套猜忌。有的说是劳非王心虚，加之长子太叛经离道，干脆甩给阿斯加德、眼不见心不烦；一说是索尔殿下在开战之前对身为敌军主将的洛基殿下一见钟情，宁愿放弃触手可得的大胜，也要将其娶回家；甚至有说这场战争自始至终就是众神之父的阴谋，为的就是把九界第一的法师合情合理地绑回阿斯加德，好削弱敌人、强盛己方；也有不少人信誓旦旦，发誓阿萨神族找到了霜巨人的克星，那是一种神奇的毒药，闻到的霜巨人都会失去战力……无论是何种说法，总而言之，人人都肯定自己一定是正确的。世界树八卦小队在受邀调查这个话题后，敏锐地找到了事情的根源。

让我们把历史前推，回到两千五百年前，索尔殿下刚刚长牙的时候。这天，闲来无事的神王习惯性地跑出去玩耍，走到一处平原上时，他遇到了一头强大的恶龙，比起臭名昭著的尼德霍格也不相上下。对拦路狗向来客气不起来的奥丁王取出永恒之枪冈格尼尔，和恶龙大打出手，战斗持续了七天七夜，枪尖发出的雷电烤糊了整个平原的树木。恶龙终于被战败了，神王就继续他的旅途。

然而不为人知的是，那一天其实还有第三个人也藏在那片平原上，见证了这场史诗级的战斗。那就是冰霜巨人之王、乌特加德和约顿海姆的领主，劳非。原本是他先招惹上那头恶龙，逃了五个日夜，终于在这片平原上甩开龙的追踪，用法术化作一棵平平无奇的树躲藏起来，准备等到恶龙放弃追踪后脱身。然而他盗走的乃是恶龙的至宝，所以这个贪婪的生物迟迟不肯离开，在平原里徘徊嚎叫。这一等就等来了奥丁王，他和恶龙战斗时，劳非王就躲在平原的另一边，暗暗高兴终于有人替他承担火力。他本欲等到动静停消后，看一看是谁赢了再走——他的宝库里还缺一对龙角——然而不想打上头的众神之父举起冈格尼尔，一道雷霆将他直接劈晕过去。约顿王只来得及看清一道莹蓝色的高大背影，手持一把亮蓝色的利器，就失去了意识。

等到再过了三天他醒来，劳非王很快发现自己怀了身孕，他未来头生子的原身是一丛生机茂盛的野火，是雷霆烧焦树叶时诞生的个体。他不清楚孩子的另一个父亲是谁，只记得对方一身蓝色、手持蓝色利器，就推断那一定也是一位同族的霜巨人——蓝色皮肤，用冰刃做武器。他于是决定把孩子生下来，作为王储培养。反正这个婴儿是野火的化身，虽然表象上随了生母的种族，实际却可以是ta想要成为的任何东西。血缘上来说，他和当时根本就是棵树的劳非王没有任何联系，就连周身象征血统的纹路都是魔法变出来的，自然也不会继承那位从头到尾只贡献了一道雷霆的父亲的任何基因。

这本来应该是顶好的一件事：九界里少了一头兴风作浪的恶龙，奥丁王带回龙鳞祝福他的头生子，劳非王也有了一位继承人。实际上，这确实是一件美丽的意外，但这个美丽的期限只持续了一千五百年之久。当然啦，一千五百年实在是段不短的时间：这期间，奥丁王的长子出落成一位仪表堂堂、声名远扬的战神，手持矮人王打造的神锤妙尔尼尔，成为了阿萨神族又一位备受爱戴的丰产之神、战神与王储，加上他与生俱来的雷霆之力，很快九界的每一个角落都飘满他的传奇故事；至于劳非王，他将长子命名为洛基，细心教导这个从小就展现出火焰的不稳定与多变性的孩子。洛基王子天生具有不知从哪里继承来的强大神力，同时极为精通魔法，刚一成年就以九界第一法师的名号闻名九界。除此以外，他神秘的变身能力以及霜巨人本体美丽的面貌，也让人们极其津津乐道。

如果没有出那件意外的话，这本来该是个很美好的意外。

坏就坏在，一次劳非王和奥丁王两人喝酒，必不可免地吹嘘起自己的战功。众神之父提起他曾独自一人战胜一头恶龙，只用了他的武器和一身神力，大战七天七夜，终于在平原上把恶龙杀死、给自己的王储祈福。

劳非王的太阳穴一阵突突，双角好像变成不可承受之重，一瞬间一切都说得通了：洛基为什么会瘦弱矮小，为什么会喜欢变成白皮肤的样子，为什么会精通全系魔法，为什么天生就会使用霜巨人生理性恐惧的火焰……这一切都是因为，当年的平原上他晕倒前看到的那个人，原来并不是一个手持冰刃的霜巨人，而是身穿蓝袍、手持被电光变成蓝色的冈格尼尔的奥丁！根本就是他发出一道雷霆，不慎劈中自己化身的树，野孩子洛基才会因此莫名其妙地出现在自己肚子里！

搞清楚了一千五百年的大型坑约顿人骗局，劳非王气得当场掀桌，追着醉醺醺的奥丁王疯打一通，当晚就赶回了约顿海姆。第二天早上神王顶着满头大包，睁着独眼懵逼地被传讯兵叫醒时，约顿一族已经对阿斯加德宣战了。劳非王集结起一个军队的霜巨人，势必要让奥丁这个贱人付出代价！

众神之父：头秃，不想理，睁一只眼闭一只眼。

  
  


**2\. 战争不是儿戏**

不打是不可能的，下辈子都不可能的。劳非王带兵攻入阿斯加德边境，气得像条河豚，一激就炸，见什么扎什么，谁哄都不听。洛基殿下一大早上就被粗暴地叫起来，毛线都还没听懂，已经被带到战场上。但他本身就是个混世魔王型的主，唯恐天下不乱，总想浑水摸鱼，这点和他的母亲一模一样。所以劳非王一透露出自己在老对头奥丁王那里吃了个大亏，他就信誓旦旦地表示会把这个场子找回来。

劳非王在抗前线，他就带着一队精英法师团，在阿斯加德边陲的小镇埋伏下来，准备拦截阿萨方的主力、王储索尔的亲卫队。约顿王子计划的好啊，顺利把索尔缠住、附带把他的卫队一网包抄，然后全部五花大绑，吊在边关的城楼上羞辱阿斯加德。本体是野火的洛基殿下想到那个景象就开心，诺恩或许是想让他如愿，当真把索尔殿下和亲卫队送到了这个小镇上。

说到这里，就不得不讲一下双方兵力了：洛基殿下的法师团是一队由他亲手挑选的霜巨人，出于某王子的口味，一个赛一个的好看，清纯妩媚高冷阳光、娇小健硕高大性感，什么样的都有，因此在乌特加德也称“王室后宫花名册”。他们多数擅长魔法，体术虽然不是不行，但和真正会打的人还是有显著差距的；尤其洛基殿下非要打索尔一行人一个措手不及，挑选出来的法师都是一看身材就不成威胁的类型，综合物理攻击值更薄弱了。与之正好相反的是阿萨这边，索尔殿下本人是个不折不扣的上手党，近身肉搏堪称九界第一，所以亲卫队的风格也基本和他本人相同，是一群肌肉莽汉。

相信大家都听过否极泰来，乐极生悲的故事。

洛基殿下的小算盘扒得再精细，也没有料到一个谁都不知道的因素。

因此当他打着招待勇士的大旗、率领众人将阿萨军队引进他们的大宅，又以约顿特产的迷香让敌军失去判断能力后，他犯了一个大错误。

前面提到，洛基殿下是个爱玩又好美色的，法师军队堪比美人天团；加之他又刻意想要羞辱阿斯加德，就下令让己方的法师全部伪装成小镇居民，让法师们准备了几场表演，还安插己方的人坐在阿萨士兵身旁布酒菜。他摆开很大排场，就等着时机成熟，好好耍弄这群肌肉蠢货一番。

然而他忘记了一点，索尔殿下又不是蠢货，赶到边疆却被一群美人拦截，又是赞美又是献殷勤，哪个长了脑筋的人不会觉得奇怪？战势急迫，家园马上要受侵的情况下，哪个正常阿萨人会想灌醉守卫他们的士兵？于是留了个心眼，也暗暗示意他的将领，不要丧失警惕。他可是听说过敌军将领银舌头Liesmith的威名，他的法术之强几乎和他的诡计之多画等号。所以在前来赴宴之前，亲卫队里人人都做好了万全的准备。

再说洛基殿下，其实从见到阿斯加德的王储那一刻，他就有了一个大计划：假如名震九界的雷神阁下被一个仰慕他的美人欺骗了，光着屁股被丢在大军面前，岂不是一件极长己方面子的美食？再者说了，美人计本身就是个好策略，对象如果是阿萨王储这个发如飞金、目如静海、高大威猛的美男，指不定还能偷偷占上多少便宜。

就这么定了，好奢靡的洛基殿下喜滋滋地想，命人点上一种特殊的迷香，又另敬酒的下属们缠好自己对应的阿萨士兵，不能让他们察觉出不对。他自己则毫不客气地坐在首位下方，对索尔又是抛媚眼、又是献殷勤，本来就明艳动人的一张脸，看得索尔越来越警惕。

  
  


**3\. 阴沟里翻船——聪明反被聪明误**

这也就是为什么，一个小时以后，整间大厅会变成大型群交现场的原因。

迷香点起来了，即使再小心准备，从没见过的配方也让阿萨的一众人头晕目眩。洛基殿下美滋滋地打了个手势，自己率先滚进索尔王子的怀里，一边软言勾引、一边剥去他的盔甲和衣服。却也不想想索尔正在头痛，又意识到自己被骗了，哪还可能让洛基紧握主动权？于是事先揣在怀里的禁魔手铐就这么一拍，紧紧箍住了胆大包天的劳非之子。统帅都做出行动了，士兵哪能落下，于是大堂里只听一阵“啪啪啪啪”，每一双手铐被祭出来，都有一只前景惨淡的约顿法师被完全制住。

翻车老船长洛基吓得疯狂挣扎，但是身为一个约顿生约顿养的混世魔王，他干偷袭向来都是随手捏个冰刃就捅出去的，并没有随身携带武器的习惯。精英法师团就这样全躺了，说来都不会有人信，一群耍计谋比喝水还溜的脑力战士，竟然没一个打得过被迷香控制、除了肌肉一无是处的阿萨王储亲卫队。

醉也醉了，捆也捆了，大脑也被药倒了，呈现在阿斯加德诸人面前的选项就只剩下了一个。第一身丝帛纱衣被大力扯开，金玉首饰随意地抛了满地，此起彼伏的求饶声顿时响彻大厅；一双又一双已经变回蓝色的匀称长腿被士兵们粗鲁地架在肩上、挂在腰间，更有甚者被撕去衣裙后直接被压在地上，腿间一烫，阿萨人的“凶器”已经顶进了体内。任由压制住的莹蓝肉体如何咒骂、哭泣，理智尽失的阿萨战士没有一个停下来的，抱紧在身侧挑逗了一晚上的猎物，一个耕耘得比一个更尽兴。灯火通明的淫乱之域里，一时间只有卖力怂腰声、咕啾咕啾的水声和肉体拍击声；白皮的在沉默粗喘，蓝皮的在忘情呜咽，也幸而这一带都被魔法隔离，否则整个小镇的居民恐怕都彻夜难眠了。

一行人中，有数洛基殿下最为倒（性）霉（服），盖因他对上的是体魄非凡的主将索尔。身为被诺恩赐福过的雷霆之神，索尔殿下对各类药剂的反应本身就没有常人那样大，所以他还能保持一线清醒。他认出手中抓着的、被禁魔后恢复了蓝色皮肤的人就是罪魁祸首，心里又是大怒，又有一分幸灾乐祸，自然不可能错过这个复仇的大好机会。他不顾洛基惊慌之下提出的各种割地赔款，拉开他的大腿，胯下就是一沉。可怜约顿的大王子，机关算尽反把自己赔进去，含着王储出类拔萃的巨物吱哇乱叫；索尔像在征服一匹野性的母马，在他身上一阵弛聘不说，一旦对洛基有丝毫不满意，铁掌就在他臀上啪啪地落下来。

然而大概又一个小时过去后，大厅里的景象就完全变了样子：之前被强制扼住的双腿热情地缠上入侵者的躯干，逮什么咬什么的獠牙也收了起来，红粉舌头不断往够得到的白色皮肤上黏。几个大胆的干脆裹着身上的阿萨人一翻身，骑跨在结实的腰腹上上下起伏。更有甚者把已经被操翻的同伴负责的士兵勾到了身前，一边全力榨取从身后喂进来的养分，一边拼命吮吸插进嘴里的补品。刚刚还在被强迫的小可怜们，转眼就连声承诺要做暴徒的精桶。换成哪个正常人推门进来看，都要吓得原路返回。

我们再凑近来看，洛基殿下也是这其中的一员。他腿间刚被爆过一回，那时正翻着白眼，急迫而热心地给索尔王子深喉。大脑里像是浮进一朵化学分子做的云，他的思考能力完全抛去九霄云外，似乎忘记了一刻钟前自己的恐怖、抗拒和羞耻，满心都想着要再多感受一点飘飘然的幸福、再多吃一点索尔的咸奶油……

如果这时有人站在大厅里环视，就会发现在场的每一个霜巨人都是如此，双眼迷蒙、面色晕红，莹蓝的皮肤好像被汗水包了一层浆，越看越有一股妩媚的味道。三十多个约顿人又是顶腰、又是扭屁股，被填满的嘴和“嘴”都奋力吸着玉米棒子粗的大吸管，只恨小小的洞眼不能再快点吐出乳白的奶油。看到被复原的这一幕，此处打码的世界树八卦小队中庭成员思索片刻，一个灯泡突然被点亮了：这不就是狂吸猫薄荷的喵群嘛！

试问，谁会拒绝一次获得肉体精神双重high的机会呢？

在场三十多个蓝皮法师齐齐向你证明，反正他们是不能的！前前后后上上下下都是不能的！

有了这个突破点后，八卦小队用……总之不能说的方式，对约顿人和阿萨人的生理进行了大量研究。实验表明，阿萨神族的精液里带有一种特殊的荷尔蒙，可以刺激约顿人大脑里的神经元，达到使之陶醉上瘾的效果，而且时长可达五个小时。所以千年之前的群交现场上，一反常态的众约顿法师，其实归根结底就是吃阿萨人的精液吃high了！

特殊鸣谢一下不愿意透露姓名的高XX阁下的配合。

至于大战为什么会不战而终：约顿的主将一觉睡醒，愕然发现自己被捆在敌军统帅的帐篷里，前后的腿间都还在啵唧啵唧地吐白泡泡。这还怎么打？！王储和精英法师团被包了饺子的消息一传到劳非陛下耳朵里，这个一辈子都在和众神之父较劲的国王直接就被气病了，军队完全落在刚成年的二儿子赫尔布林迪肩上。这位可怜的、一直被兄长压得抬不起头的次子根本没有上过战场，人生头一次就遇上阿斯加德这个地狱级副本，在大帐里哭得惨不忍睹。就这样，索尔的军队白天行兵打仗、晚上就各自在帐篷里喂饱自己俘虏来的约顿法师，好不快活地在约顿境内长驱直入，势如破竹地捅到了王都乌特加德城门下。劳非王得到这个消息，气得喷出一口掺杂冰渣的血，缓了好一会儿才在三子贝莱斯特的搀扶下来到阿斯加德的营帐。

也不知道双方究竟进行了什么样的皮炎交易，总而言之，待到劳非王横着被担出了营帐之后，整场战争里都没有露个正脸的大将领洛基殿下就跟着索尔殿下回到了阿斯加德，并且带走了一小半的法师团。不过，约顿人也不是完全吃了个闷亏的：他们收到了一车队的奇珍异宝不说，阿萨王储的亲卫队还几乎半数以上都选择了留在约顿海姆，在当地定居、娶妻、成家。至于这一段孽缘是怎么成的，我们估计不会有人敢问，除非你急迫地想要惹哭一群身怀六甲的霜巨人法师，以及他们一个保护欲比一个旺盛的白皮狂战士丈夫们。

  
  


**4\. 再作一遍？你再作一遍呀？？**

接下来的五百年间，发生了这样的事情：

那场大战后的洛基殿下，直到深夜在闪电宮的卧室里睡下，还在一脸懵逼。莫名其妙地大计就破败了，糊里糊涂被锁在帐篷里，几个月来每晚都被阿萨王储身体力行地浇灌，乃至于这个混蛋也好意思用“洛基或已育有我的头生子”为由气晕劳非王、把自己掳来了阿斯加德。别以为他不知道，冰霜巨人天生拥有九界第一的免疫系统*，就算日日夜夜交合，也很难怀上哪怕同族的子嗣。然而他因为该死的内射的效果，整个谈判期间都一脸欲求不满地直往索尔怀里钻，怎么扶都坐不直。遂，当晚，眼见局势已定的洛基殿下爬起来炸了闪电宮。

大半夜被“义弟”追着打的索尔殿下半途中就被众神之父的英灵战士拦下，带到奥丁王面前解释情况。听明白情况的神王一点也不同情他，大手一挥，还在愤愤的洛基王子被送去神后的雾海之宮，索尔则要亲自维修被轰没了一半的宫殿。就这样，千年以来没有动过土的闪电宮进行了重修，竣工后比之前还高了十层。

接下来的三年里，两人总计摧毁街道35条、宫殿6座、众神之母的花园半片、金苹果树半棵、马车三辆、房顶108片、寝具不计其数，惹恼神王几十次，被神后谈话几十次。索尔殿下的私库几乎被掏光，每天不是在忙着维修、打架，就是奔波在压着洛基去道歉的路上。这一幼稚行为终于在一次险些伤到一个小男孩后停歇了，两位殿下不约而同地选择了在表象上和好，夫妻默契可见一斑。

后来，为了讨“义弟”的好脸色——其实是被美色诱惑了——索尔殿下偷闯众神之父的宝库，从中盗取宇宙魔方一枚，交给洛基供他玩耍。然而重宝递到洛基殿下手上的一周后，他就眨着眼睛，可怜巴巴地告诉义兄，自己不小心把宝物弄丢了。奥丁王震怒，收回了索尔王子的储君身份和神锤妙尔尼尔，将其贬至穆斯贝尔海姆反思过错。期间索尔王子做了有关诸神黄昏的噩梦总计153次，终于在洛基前来探望他后，下定决心neng死了穆斯贝尔海姆的火巨人之王，苏尔特尔。他取下苏尔特尔的犄角——划掉，是王冠——带回阿斯加德，然而在落地瞬间因为洛基殿下的恶作剧而跌了一跤，一屁股把犄角坐碎了。至于众神之父是如何百思不解、索尔又是如何抓住这个借口喂了洛基一波又一波的咸奶油，世界树八卦小队就不再赘述了。

那之后又过了半个世纪左右，跟索尔殿下玩躲猫猫（其实是又双叒叕闯了祸不敢回家）的洛基殿下溜到中庭，恰巧遇到一颗神奇的红色宝石，见猎心喜，将之收入自己囊中，结果不慎招惹了同样想要得到宝石的黑暗精灵一族。明白自己捅了补不上的篓子的法师一溜烟回了阿斯加德，冒着被索尔日肿的风险，楚楚可怜地解释了自己的险境。王储殿下把调皮的弟弟狠操一通，和神王夫妻请示完，拎着锤子就赶赴斯瓦塔尔法海姆。义兄弟两人再次与黑暗精灵展开大战，最终以洛基殿下“战死”为代价，顺利解决了众神之祖时期遗留下来的麻烦。

斯瓦塔尔法海姆一役后，因为洛基殿下的牺牲，索尔殿下大怮，执意独自踏上平定九界动乱的旅途，希望以此平息自己悲痛的内心。九界里此后多了一名金发里编着一缕青丝、手持重锤的流浪英雄。二十年后，他流浪路过一颗叫做莫拉格的荒废星球，感觉到不同寻常的强大力量，于是顺手拿走一只外貌平平无奇的小球，回到阿斯加德交由众神之母封印。

又过了大约十年，中庭一个叫做滕斯贝格的城市传来强大的异动，众神之王命令索尔前去调查，而后陷入沉眠。神后弗利嘉摄政，王子率领一队女武神降临中庭，发现爆裂的能量来自于百年前“不慎遗失”的宇宙魔方；它被一名泰坦族的幸存者蓄意唤醒了，好像一枚亮比太阳的信号灯。夺回至宝的过程中，142号女武神俘虏了一名在现场鬼鬼祟祟、行踪诡异的中庭女人，被索尔殿下一个霹雳电飞了伪装，现身的竟然是三十年前本已战死的洛基殿下。

至于那场惊天地泣鬼神的旷世大战，八卦小队就不再赘述了，反正九界的每一个角落都飘满这段传奇。据说在民风开放的华纳海姆，提起那段时期，酒馆里的吟游诗人还会唱一些捕风捉影来的热辣小曲儿呢。不，这并不是世界树八卦小队瓦尼尔负责人插播的广告，您误会了。

又说大战结束后，求生欲很强的洛基殿下为了讨心上人高兴——所以都说风水轮流转呢——带着索尔飞去了尼达维，取走一把几十年前特意定制的神斧，暴风战斧。然而诡计之神就是诡计之神，他居然下单不付费！为此雷神阁下不得不留下来给矮人拉了几个月的风箱，真是道德沦丧啊。

从尼达维归来后，索尔殿下和洛基殿下大婚了。传闻，在只对亲友开放的小型订婚宴上，醉醺醺的洛基殿下搂着未婚夫的脖子，表示他终于同意索尔的求婚，纯粹是因为见过这人哀悼他时哭得涕泪皆下的蠢样，极大地宽慰了他两百年前曾在同族和敌军面前被此人操尿的伤痛。对此，索尔殿下只是温柔一笑，招呼布伦希尔德阁下代替他关照宾客，抱起洛基王子就回了闪电宮。两人再一次现身时已经是大婚当天了。

至于大家津津乐道的、有关洛基殿下在婚礼上过于紧张，所以特地把索尔殿下拖到一旁，飞快地吸了一波阿萨人，以至于整个婚礼的后半段都好像糖分摄取量过高一样极度亢奋的谣言……在这里就不多描述了，世界树名下考据团队的箴言是准确、可靠、锲而不舍，在得到阿萨负责人的汇报肯定以前，任何散播假新闻的行为，都是对专业态度的不负责！

当然作为茶余饭后的同人幻想话题给大家解解馋又是另一码事。

  
  


**5\. 春**

布伦希尔德前脚刚走，阿斯加德的王储殿下就推开内室通往客厅的门，只披着一件常服，手里拎着个什么黑色物件走了出来。洛基像收到召唤一样支棱起脑袋，瞳仁亮闪闪地看着他手里的玩具，敞开一条腿高高搭在沙发背上。看着他激动的样子索尔无奈地揉揉太阳穴，上前把清洁干净的塞子推进腿心一步到位，大功告成似地拍拍洛基的脑袋。换做平常，这个举动会让他挨上一记匕首——所谓吃一堑长一智，那次大意导致把自己卖了之后洛基开始随身佩戴暗器——但是现在，大脑被“咸奶油”征服的小猫咪只顾着暗喜那些能让自己舒服的东西可以在身体里多留一会儿，又是舒气又是咕噜的，连被索尔抄起来抱进怀里都没有反抗。

即使已经看过很多遍，索尔依旧为他与平日里截然相反的表现感到诧异而好笑。洛基精high之后的表现因剂量不同而有别，像今天这样被喂到半撑，他就会使劲地黏着索尔撒娇，用行动赞美丈夫的能“干”。通常这时他都会格外好说话，就算索尔故意去捏他的两只小奶子也不会生气，甚至还会咕噜咕噜地把胸往丈夫手掌里送。他实在太可爱，索尔摸着两团软肉又开始蠢蠢欲动。

要不是晚上有宴会……王储遗憾极了，咬咬妻子的耳朵予以安慰。洛基刚被喂过，腿心满足到发麻，浑身苏苏的眼睛都睁不开了，只好哼唧着咬咬索尔的胳膊，作为警告。

“你这个样子，让我总担心你会走丢。”王储低沉的声线叹惜道，“长得这么美，又这么好骗，要是放你一个人出门，被哪个不怀好心的坏人叼走了怎么办？”

洛基已经失去分析语言的能力，否则就算是精high，也会给索尔一个死亡凝视：再讲一遍？你以为谁的奶油我都吃的吗？居然怀疑九界第一的诡计大师是可怜无助小猫咪，我看你是不想要鸡鸡了。

但是他这会儿快要爽死了，爽得要飞起来了，奶油把小肚子撑起一个弧度，腹腔乃至整个皮肤以下都热得像是融化成了液体，神奇的化学成分在血管里玩过山车，几乎可以听到噼噼啪啪的电花声。有没有试过舒舒服服地卡在游泳圈里、在活水温泉里漂浮的感觉？索尔在他身上捏吧捏吧的感觉有点怪怪的，他下意识觉得清醒状态下的自己不会喜欢，但现在他不介意，因为如果没有那两只手，他可能已经趴在地毯上边蹭王储的皮靴、边咪咪喵喵地叫了。

“真担心你会被野男人的奶油勾跑。”索尔像亲小猫咪的肉垫一样捧着洛基的手啵啵叭叭，脸上快乐的笑容逐渐转向痴汉，“好想给你戴一个项圈，然后把牵引绳拴在我腰上；又想给你烙个什么印，让所有人都知道你是我的。只有爹地一个人可以喂饱你，对吗？”

王妃强撑着掀开一边眼皮，“啪”地一掌拍在索尔傻笑的脸上，嘟囔：“混蛋别放屁。”

“你确定跟老公这样说话没问题？”索尔毫不客气地滥用自己的好面貌，拧起浓密的眉毛、嘴唇微嘟，一脸可怜巴巴的悲惨样子。洛基这个时候智商并不完全到位，盯着他的蠢像看了半天，终于不情不愿地凑上前咬了他的鼻头一口，咬完飞速地把脑袋扭了回去。

索尔低哑地笑了，抱着他不再说话，安静的室内只听得到呼吸的声音。洛基扭过头来看他的丈夫，那位光晖万丈的神祇，名扬九界的战神，他的俊美带有绝对的攻击性。在光线不大好的室内，那头往日最夺目的金发变得有些黯淡，平静的颜色更好地托出了那双好像宝石般的蓝眸。倒不如说，没有了发丝耀眼的遮挡，海蓝色眼睛的不凡就更加突出起来。阿萨人的王储有一双深邃而沉凝的眼睛，与他仪式感极重的战甲红氅和年少轻狂的金色长发不同，这两者是属于一位鲜衣怒马的大国王子的，那双眼睛却属于一位睿智的统帅。他沉思时，双目好像暴雨前风平浪静的海面，什么也无法激起一丝波澜。此时抱着心爱的人，他浑身的气场都是放松而温暖的，因此尽管在走神，脸上依旧呈现一种继承自母亲的怡然。

“索尔？”洛基怯怯地小声叫他，得到丈夫肯定的回复后，抓起雷神的一只温热大掌，小心翼翼地分开睡袍，贴在自己赤裸的小腹上。

索尔一愣，正想问小家伙这是要干什么，却突然感觉到流淌在掌心的神力被一股陌生而熟悉的能量轻轻戳了一下，好像一尾小鱼在啄食水面漂浮的绿藻。他屏住呼吸，眼睛一眨也不眨，生怕会错过那个轻柔得好像幻觉一般的讯号。丰产神如温泉水般舒适柔和的神力向皮肤之下探去，带着一分平日里难得一见的紧张。那股稚嫩而活泼的能量却十分喜欢他，感觉到来自外界的问好与爱意，纯真可爱地扑过来，努力发散出充满孺慕之情的神力。那微弱却不可否认地存在着的能量就像一枚鹅卵石，投进索尔湖泊一般的神力中，激荡起一波又一波越来越大的涟漪，直到整个湖面都失去了起先的平静。

洛基将双手盖在索尔手上。斯罗德万平原上方的天空中响起一声隆重的雷鸣，星砂般细碎绵密的雨丝随之沐浴了整片原野，在万丈阳光的笼罩下，好似一粒粒钻石一样璀璨而无暇。幼嫩苗芽在丰产神力的保佑下茁壮生长，新绿在每一个角落竞相绽放，春天已悄然眷顾着阿斯加德。

  
  


**尾声. 单身不配拥有姓名**

把半小时前的教训忘了个干干净净的布伦希尔德再度推门而入：“索尔？前厅那个人送不走，你什么时候招惹上了中——”英武的女人狠狠噎住，瞠目结舌地看着眼前体位使人瞳孔地震的两个人。索尔和洛基齐齐扭过头来看他，脸上带着如出一辙的疑惑，充分证明了夫妻相的可信度。

“……我……这干什么？”年长二人五百有余的女武神惊了：索尔此时毫无形象地趴在地上做单手俯卧撑，重量全部压在一根单薄的小手指上；洛基盘着腿坐在他平坦的背上，浴袍的走光程度能晃瞎个人，脸上依旧带着之前布伦希尔德见到的那层滤镜效果。两人齐刷刷地等着布伦希尔德发话，期间索尔还不忘继续做俯卧撑，洛基则比了几个手决，瞬间书架上哗啦啦啦飞过来一大摞书，像用尺子比过一样整整齐齐码在王储的窄臀上。他做完这事，若有所思地拍拍自己的小腹。

仗着自己年龄最小向来队里队外日天日地千年间跟着王储仗剑天涯连大姐都不怕的女武神腰间的龙牙都差点掉了：这他喵的是什么她没有听说过的奇葩情趣？！

“布伦希尔德？”索尔的两根眉毛都挑起来了，“是谁找我？中庭人吗？”

银甲的女神抹了一把脸。“你自己去看吧。”她镇静地、用灵魂出窍的声音说，“你的破事我不想管了。”单身狗不配拥有地位的吗？

男人都是大傻逼。管他们去死，不如骑着天马逗姑娘去。

阖上房门潇洒离去的女武神心想，今晚一定要再去一趟奥丁的酒窖，单身没有错，错在我不想单身又不敢开口。

然而事实证明跟在她的两个主子身边，再没有勇气都能被生生逼出头来！！

_ ————————Fin.———————— _

**Author's Note:**

> *免疫系统好：高中时学精子在进入阴道后，相当于是一种……病原体……还是什么的……总之是外来物，在游往卵巢的路上会被……沿途的白细胞……neng死？别看我，我不记得了_(:з」∠)_但大体应该是不会有错的_(:з」∠)_至于免疫力强降低生育什么的都是傻逼话，乐一乐就完了
> 
> 写个恶搞短篇也能这么多字我也是醉了。。。不愧是流水账大王，好的不会坏的不学自会


End file.
